Fixed-fuel-flow ducted rockets suffer performance degradation when operated at altitudes and fuel-grain soak temperatures substantially different from baseline design conditions. System performance studies for ducted rockets indicate significant improvements are possible if fuel-rich generant flow rate can be controlled so as to approach a near-optimum air-to-fuel ratio for each particular flight and environmental condition.